The Suprise
by elisariegler
Summary: What happend after the final four words. How it should have ended! With a big wedding! RoryxLogan
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i just wanted to write i quick promt about how i think GG should have ended. But now i think i make more parts of it because its longer than expected.

Also i'm sorry for any spelling error or weird sounding sentences Engish is not my native language and i haven't written in English in a long time. But i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters used.

**********************************************************************************

Rory was sitting there on the steps of the gazebo with Lorelai, taking everything in, to remember this moment for forever. Then she turned to Lorelai and said:"Mom, l'm pregnant". Lorelai looked at her in disbelieve and asked:"What?, How? Who?. I mean I know how this works but I thought you haven't seen Paul in ages." Rory sight, now it was time to tell her mom everything that she didn't tell her the night she slept with the wookie. From the night in New Hampshire to the fact that she loved Logan for the past eleven years and never stopped. Not even for a second.  
"Mom, Paul is not the father. Do you remember what I told you about Logan the night we were in New York? I broke things off with him a short while later, but he wouldn't except it, so he came to see me one last time. He wanted to make it special because of that he invited the boys, and we had an incredible night. Do you remember Taylor wanting to bring the FBI because someone was at his shop and there were golf balls all over the town, and he though there is a Hooligan gang in town? Well that was us playing mini golf on the rooftops. But the important part is that night Logan and i said our last goodbyes, and we were a little negligent on the safety side. It is like fade had other plans for us. And now i am sitting here pregnant with his baby regretting that i didn't tell him that i loved him every second for the past eleven years." "Woah, take a breath Kiddo, rambling is my special power. So you're saying that i am going to be a grandma to a Hunzberger Baby ? By the way this kid is never going to call me grandma ! Does he know about the Baby and how you feel ?"  
"I did send him an email that said that i was pregnant but i don't expect anything from him unless he wants to and that i don't want any money.  
I just wanted him to know that he is going to be a everything that happened with Luke i could just not not tell him. I did send the email before i got to bed, and he is checking his private account only before he goes to sleep, so he is not going to see it for another few hours. And then we will see."  
"Oh Rory, everything is going to be fine!" Lorelai said and embraced Rory in a hug.  
The two girls were so deepened in the moment that they didn't notice that a car Rory would remember forever stopped right in the middle in the street when the driver saw the two Gilmore Girls.  
But when they finished with hugging, Rory looked out in the Streets of the Town she grew up in and froze.  
Because there were the last Person she thought she would see today coming right at her.  
Logan Hunzberger was in the middle of the town square in Stars Hollow and not thousands of miles away in London! And he was heading direct her way.  
She let out a small scream and said " Logan! What are you doing here ?! Why are you not in London? "  
"I was staying in New York for the weekend to arrange the move. I was just back from a dinner at Honor and Josh's house in Hartford when i got your Email.  
I drove the whole night to get to you to tell you: I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry for that ultimatum all those years ago.  
I'm sorry for being such a coward and not telling you how i felt since we saw us again in Hamburg.  
I am sorry for not standing up to my family sooner and letting me pressure into the engagement with Odette. That's off by the way! She left me for the Love of her Life, her College sweetheart Pascal that she met again in London. I find that very ironic by the way.  
But most important i 'm sorry for not telling you sooner that i love you and that you are the only woman that i want to spend the rest of my life with. And that you made me the happiest men on earth by telling me that i am going to be a father. That we are going to be a family!"  
Rory didn't know what to say, so she just stood up walked over and gave Logan a kiss that was so passionate that she was almost knocked over.  
"Logan, i love you and i loved you for every second for the past eleven year. All those months were we were not together was the hardest time i had ever had. But we cannot just get back together and ride in the sunset like that ! What is about your Parents and London? The press will freak out when they find out you are going to have i secret love child consifed while you were still engaged with another woman!  
"Rory, everything is going to be OK. Actually, i was just waiting for the right time to find you and tell you everything. My Dad is retiring from the New York office because of that and nothing holding me in London anymore i am moving back in the States, and i am becoming the Head of Hunzberger Puplishing Group which means i can work when i want from were ever i want. And the Press thing, what these people love more than a good story is money, so we can deal with that."

Lorelai, who was still sitting in her spot and watching these two find their way back to each other now had an idea. "I'm sorry, i don't want to interrupt anything but i may have a brilliant idea regarding the press.  
"Ok, Lorelai lets hear your idea!" Logan said thankfully.  
" It might sound crazy but you two love each other and to be real you to were meant to be married all those years ago. So why do you two just get married now.  
And with now i mean today! Luke and i already got married this night so technically we do not need the second weeding and nobody would be pissed at us for secretly getting married. When instead Stars Hollows favorite girl would be the one to get married. And the press would not need to get to know about the baby. There would just be another baby welcomed by a loving married couple to finish a perfect family picture like every day all around the world"  
"Mom you are crazy. Even if we decide to get married that would not work! I cannot wear your wedding dress, we have no rings, and we can not get married without the boys and Honor or Dad. And its your Day. Yours and Luke's. You wanted this for such a long time. I cannot take this from you.  
"No Rory, all i ever wanted was to marry Luke and that happened last night. So go for it! Get your Happy Ending to!"  
Logan looked Rory deeply in the eyes and said:" Your mom is right, i wanted to marry you all those years ago and i want to marry you now. The Boys and Honor are just a phone call away. And you know the LDB can make everything possible. The only thing missing is you actually saying yes to marring me."  
Rory took a deep breath and smiled: " Of course i want to marry you! Remember: You jump, I jump, Jack!" The happy couple started kissing each other again until Lorelai interrupted.  
"Ok you two. You are going home and get some rest. You were up all night and you are getting married today. Logan, please give me your phone. I am going to call your sister and this weird Australian boy to let them know of your plans and get started. But for everybody else it has to be a surprise."  
"Thank you Lorelai, i think we both really need a nap to prepare for the rest of the day. And Finn and Honor will be at your service. Even if they are going to be pissed that i did't tell them by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Logan handed off his phone and the to Lovebirds headed towards the Gilmore House to get some rest Lorelai was in working mode. She made her way to Luke's cafe where Luke was talking to Cesar about closing the cafe for the wedding. When she came in she gave Luke a sigh to follow her up to the apartment.

„What's wrong, Lorelai? You look like you have seen a ghost ! And was that that Yale guy Logan i saw driving by ?"

„Oh honey, i think you might wanna take a seat. our first day as a married couple is going to be a interesting one. Yes, that was Logan driving was looking for Rory because !Surprise! she is having his baby. They cleared all the problems they had and now the are going to get married today! Instead of us!

„Wait, what ! Rory is pregnant ? Oh, i am going to kill him! And why do they have to get married today. This should have been our day."

„Yeah, that was my first though,too. I am going to kill that bastard that made me a grandma! But they love each other and at least the now are official a couple. And the wedding was my idea because Rory was scared the press would print a story that would destroy Logan and her careers. And to be real we never cared for a big wedding. The important part was marring you and that happened so i don't have to do that all again, if that is OK for you."

„Of course its ok for me. I just wanted for you that you get your dream wedding and when you are fine with the fact Rory is marring that rich boy it's ok for me too. So how can i help?"

„Maybe you should stop calling Logan rich boy because he is going to be your son in law soon" Lorelai joked.

„ Rory has some boxes with stuff up here. I think there is also her Yale photo book. Maybe we could print some of the picture out as a big picture for the wedding. But first i have to call Christopher to let him know his Daughter is marrying and after that i have to get something to wear for the both of them and call Logans friends and sister to let them know and get some help. So for beginning it would be nice if you could find this pictures for me. I will be back as soon as possible!"

Lorelais next stop was the Hotel were Sookie was still in the kitchen finish up the wedding cake.

„Hi, Sookes. Short change of plan we need a wedding cake for my daughter and her Baby Daddy."

„What?!" Was the only thing Sookie could say before Lorelai interrupted her.

„Long story short: Rory is pregnant. And marrying the father of the baby today. You remember Logan right. Thankfully they have the same first Letters as me and Luke so maybe we could use the one that has the two L's one it. Or the one with the hats. You will find something that will work. I trust you have to go again. Bye!"

And with that Lorelai was out of the kitchen, heading to the library were she could make all calls she needed without any interruptions. She started with the easy one first. „Hello? Who is calling me in the middle of the night? Did someone die?" „ Hi, here is Lorelai Gilmore. Rory Gilmores mom. I would like to speak to Finn!" „He is speaking, love. How can i help you ?what did this beautiful angel of woman do that her mother, who is as beautiful as her when i remember right, needs to call me?"

„It is not what see did but what she is going to do. She and Logan are going to get married today. Don't ask why thats a thing that they should tell you themselves. Just call these friends of yours and be in Stars Hollow an noon. And i need you to bring a suit for Logan. Everything else is taken care of."

„ What Mother and Father are getting married today ? I am going to tell the rest of the gang and we will be there shortly. And bring appropriate clothing for everyone who needs it. But now i have to say bye my Love. See you later." Lorelai ended the phone call with the weird Australian guy and called Logans sister Honor.

„Honor Hunzberger speaking, how can i help you?" „Hi, here is Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore's mom and i call you to tell you that your brother and Rory are getting married. Today in Stars Hollow." There was a shrill squeak on the other line and then Honor ask" But I just saw Logan yesterday and he didn't even mention Rory with a word." „ Yeah, thats a long story that the two of them should tell you themselves. I just called to tell you that you should be in Stars Hollow at noon and maybe you want to tell your parents. The rest is taken care of i just have to find a wedding dress and rings." Ok, we will be there and i will call my parents and i think i can help you with the rings. Logan gave me the ring he bought for Rory all those years ago to look after it for him. And my grandpa left his wedding ring in his will to Logan. He just got it fitted because he was planning on marrying another woman. But he didn't have enough time to pick it up so both rings are at my house. They would be perfect!"

„Omg, Honor you are my Life savor. Could you please bring them to the wedding with you ?"

„Of course, now i let you get on with the planning!Bye!"

The last call was one she doesn't wanted to make. She hasn't seen Chris in a long time and they do not really talk. For got sake there were only voicemail. So she left a message saying that he should come to Stars Hollow now because his daughter is getting married today.

When she was finished she was in desperate need for coffee so she went back to Lukes. Hopefully he had found some pictures. When she got to the cafe she grabbed a cup of coffee because nobody was there anymore. Everybody was getting ready for the wedding they would never forget. She headed into the apparent finding her husband sitting on the floor looking through old pictures of Rory. „ hey, how is it going have you found anything yet?" „Yes there is a nice one from Logans good bye party and a few from Rorys birthday were they are with Lane and Zack und Paris and her boyfriend. Oh and i found a picture from Rorys graduation party with Emily and Richard on there as well. But the picture i liked the most was this one" Luke handed Lorelai a picture that she had never seen before. It was the close up shot of Rory and Logan jumping of that platform at the LDB event she was writing about. „Oh, i have never seen that before but i think that was on the event from that secret club she was writing an article about in Yale. I remember seeing a picture similar to that but you could not make out who the people where." Lorelai said to Luke still fascinated from that picture. „And that pic gave me an idea for Rorys wedding dress. Look at the dress she is wearing ! It is stunning. It's not white but that should not be a problem. I just have to find it and i know exactly who to call for that.

Lorelai got her phone and called the number she has called almost an hour ago. „Hello love, can't get enough of you favorite Australian ? How can i be at your service?" „Hi Finn, just a short question you a part of thar secret club thing as well aren't you ? Can you remember the first event Rory went to ? She was wearing a light blue dress there. Do you know were to find it ?"

„Oh Love, first of all this ‚club' how you call it is one of the oldest and high ranked secret sociatice in the U.S. and second of all there were so many parties and alcohol one is not possible to remember one dress from all those years ago. But i think you are lucky, Collin and Steph just came over and i think they brought over exactly that dress. Steph was talking about how Rory gave it to her after she and Logan broke up. And Steph kept it all those years hoping that she could give it Rory back one day."

„OMG, you are the best Finn and this Stephanie you are talking about i want to meet as soon as possible! So get here as fast as you can !" „Of course, i malady wishes! Bye my Love"

Lorelai hung up the phone still smiling about Finn and the Fact that that dress Rory wore so many years ago is now going to be Rorys wedding dress.

„Ok, Dress done, rings done! All i have to do now is get these pictures increased and call Christopher again and then we are ready!" Lorelai sighed. „How about i take care of the pictures and you get some rest? Your mom is going to be here in two hours and then you will need all the power you can get because she is going to be freaking out." „Oh yes that sounds good! But i have to get home so i can be there when the secret wedding team is arriving!"

In the meantime at the Gilmore home.

Rory and Logan were sitting on the couch enjoying the moment and each others company. After a few minutes Rory was facing Logan.

Do you want to talk about anything? I mean it must be a shock for you with the baby and everything. A few hours ago you were a free men. A bachelor every woman in New York would kill for to get a date with and now you are going to be married soon."

„Rory you are the love of my life. You have always been. I was just to stupid to recognize that you had my heart the whole time. In fact you are the only woman i have ever loved and i don't know anymore how me life was before you came in it. But i know it was meaningless because my life got a meaning when i met you. From the moment we were standing up on that plattform holding hands i knew that you were special and that i couldn't let you go ever again. I love you, Ace and i will love this Baby to the moon and back because it's going to be a litte you with some me in it. And speaking of Baby. Lorelai is right you should get some rest before everything and erveryone is going to get crazy." „Ok, but can we just sit here and i will close my eyes for a few minutes." Rory rested her head in Logans lap. „Oh and Logan, i love you too."


End file.
